


Fight To Get Along

by Fidomom



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: #Candy, #Dreamer, #InCrowd, #M&M, #MandM, #NewYearsEvefic, #seasonalfic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidomom/pseuds/Fidomom
Summary: Max, Michael, Isabel, Liz, Maria and Kyle have found a temporary safe place, to hole up, for the holidays but their moods are far from festive.
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Kyle Valenti, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Max Evans/Liz Parker
Kudos: 1





	Fight To Get Along

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in December 2002, following the final episode of the third season. 
> 
> Trivia: I started writing this December 29th, 2018 and I only finished it in the wee hours this morning. I was in the mood for some festive New Year's fluff about my favourite characters and common advice is, if you can't find it, then write it yourself; so I did. It hits the spot for me! I hope it works for another fan somewhere out there, too. :)
> 
> ~FM :)

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

 **Fight To Get Along  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
  
Maria stared out the window, at the swirling snow, as the wind helped the snowflakes of the fourth blizzard, in two weeks, to fall faster and she sighed heavily.  
  
She lamented, "Isn't it strange, how being stuck up here, in luxury accommodations, can wind up feeling like prison? I am so monumentally bored and so sick of being here.  
  
You'd think with all the snow and the neverending needle-type trees, we would at least have had a decent Christmas, but nope. Not us. Despite the Christmas nazi's best efforts, practically zero Christmas spirit.  
  
This is so depressing! It's already getting darker out and it's barely three in the afternoon. I thought the sun was supposed to be coming back for more hours of daylight, after the twenty-first? It's the frigging thirtieth, already! I can't believe two thousand and two is nearly over. Two thousand and three is coming up fast and oh look, more snow. Yay. Lucky us."  
  
Liz rested her head on Maria's shoulder and conceded, "Admittedly, Christmas was about the lowest, low key Christmas, I've ever experienced, but at least if we're trapped up here, then those guys who are after us, can't get at us, up here, either. Maybe a reprieve, from that particular danger, was enough of a Christmas gift? We could maybe try to make our New Year's Eve special, at least?"  
  
Maria scoffed, "Oh, really? Did you pack any fancy party clothes? Because me? I'm fresh out. I bet you packed fireworks and noise makers, then? No? Oh, I know! Mr. Langley has left some great champagne here for us, right? Nevermind that none of us is of legal age to drink it, or that our Czechoslovakian friends couldn't partake, anyway. Yeah, New Year's Eve is gonna be really special, alright."  
  
Liz playfully shoved at Maria with an offended laugh, "Tsk, way to be a negative Nelly, there, Maria!"  
  
Maria's shoulders slumped and she gave Liz her most contrite eyes, as she said, "You're right. I'm sorry, Lizzie. I just. I miss my Mom. I miss having a life."  
  
"It was your choice to come with us, remember?", Michael reminded drily, as he wandered toward, what had been the nineteen ninety-five version of, a top of the line, big screen television.  
  
Maria scowled at him and rolled her eyes without saying anything.  
  
Liz asked Michael, "Where are the others?"  
  
Michael flopped onto a recliner, remote in hand, on the verge of watching Braveheart, for the umpteenth time, since they'd arrived there, three weeks ago, and he answered her, "Max and Kyle are out getting more wood from the woodpile, I think? Or maybe they went to chop some? Whatever. Details. I wasn't into it.  
  
Isabel's cleaning something, somewhere, probably. Or exercising, again. Take your pick. I'm getting close to figuring out how many kills are in this, this time, so uhh, do not disturb, 'kay, thanks."  
  
Maria looked at Liz in smug annoyance and said, "See what I mean? Perfect. Just bloody perfect. You know, if I had proper winterwear, I'd even go out in that, just to get out of here!"  
  
Liz laughed skeptically and challenged, "Oh really? And do what exactly?"  
  
Maria answered impatiently, "I don't know! Build a snowman, or a snowball fort or make snow angels, or write my name in the snow with my footprints or find a smallish hill and slide down it! Something. Anything."  
  
Liz stifled another chuckle and countered, "We're on a mountain, Maria. There are no smallish hills."  
  
Maria scowled and stuck her tongue out at Liz, then pouted, still gazing out the window, at the blizzard, and she sighed forlornly, again.  
  
Michael shushed her.  
  
Before Maria could blow up, at him, for it, Liz grabbed her by the elbow and whispered urgently, "Let's go find something else to do, besides mope!"  
  
Maria reluctantly let Liz drag her away from the window and out of the open living dining and kitchen area, toward the library.  
  
They both missed Michael's forlorn expression over their plans to leave the room.  
  
Upon entering the library, Maria flopped into an easy chair and insisted, "There is nothing in this library, that I care to read, Liz! No romance novels, of any kind, trashy or otherwise, and no aromatherapy or naturopathic books, either; I've already looked, like ten times!"  
  
Liz conceded, "I know that, Maria! Nothing I care to read, in here, either. Just a bunch of war and history books. I was just thinking about when you and I were like nine or so, how we could always find ways to entertain each other, even with very limited resources. Do you remember?"  
  
Maria smiled genuinely and nodded, "Yeah, Lizzie, I remember. We aren't nine anymore, though."  
  
Liz conceded, "True but we are still us. I'm betting we could still do it, if we really tried. What do you say? Even the trying would kill some time."  
  
Maria pursed her lips into a tight, fake smile and stated, "You had me at kill time. I'm in. You go first."  
  
Liz shook her head in amused chagrin and accepted, "Fine. Give me a minute. I'm thinking. Oh! I got it! Actually, it was your idea but let's take it a lot further! If we had the unlimited means, how would you make the best out of spending New Year's Eve here? Go!"  
  
Maria asked, "So, we're still stuck here but I could add and remove anything, to make it more tolerable?"  
  
Liz nodded with a snicker and answered, "Precisely!"  
  
Maria asked flippantly, "Can I remove Michael?"  
  
Liz scoffed, "Pfft! You might be able to sell that to the rest of them, but I know you and I know that is the last thing that you'd actually ever want to do!"  
  
Maria pouted and complained, "I don't think I particularly care for your brand of tough love, Lizzie. There was no need to be that harsh."  
  
Liz chuckled and corrected, "You mean truthful?"  
  
Maria insisted, "I cannot differentiate, between the two, at this time."  
  
Liz cajoled, "Come on, Maria, you're not participating properly."  
  
Maria evaded, "Well, since you said it was my idea, then you should have to say yours first."  
  
Liz assented, "Okay, fine. Umm, let's see. I would add some kind of celebratory beverage that we could all enjoy together for the midnight toast and I'd remove ... the batteries from the video player remote."  
  
Maria giggled at that and commiserated, "So it isn't just me who is fed right up with that blasted bloodfest movie!"  
  
Liz shrugged and shook her head, as she clarified, "I had nothing against that movie, until Michael discovered it among the video collection, here and refuses to let us watch anything else, ever since."  
  
Significantly cheered by Liz's indirect Michael bashing, Maria played along, "Okay, my turn, then. I'd add fancy, sparkly party clothes for us girls and I'd remove the blizzard going on out there."  
  
"Ooh, people are actually talking to each other, in here? What are we talking about? Is it just a besties thing?", Isabel asked in overt near desperation.  
  
Maria took pity on her and invited, "Liz here decided we needed to play a game to kill some time. You can play, too, if you want.,  
  
"Go ahead and fill her in, Lizzie."  
  
Isabel looked to Liz in expectant interest as Liz laid it out. Afterward Isabel asked, "So what's already been covered?"  
  
Liz told her almost all of it but then was vague about Maria's initial removal choice.  
  
Isabel frowned and tried to guess who Maria wanted to remove and when it was just down to either Liz or Michael, she burst out laughing and commented, "You said you'd remove Michael? Well. It's a good thing that we aren't playing liar because I'd be calling you out, on that one, girl!"  
  
Maria complained, "I'm feeling a little ganged up on here. Are you playing or not, Isabel?"  
  
Isabel hastily agreed, "Yes, of course, I am! What else is there for anyone to do, here, who isn't Michael? Okay, so I'd add ingredients to make an actual decent meal! Ooh and maybe a nice dessert, too! And for remove. Mmmm, this won't leave this room, right?"  
  
Liz and Maria looked at each other in curiosity and then assured Isabel, together, "No, of course not."  
  
Isabel bit her lip and said quietly, "I'd remove either Kyle's new found morals or else my current marital status."  
  
Liz and Maria both initially stared at her slack jawed and then said together, "Oh, wow. I had no idea."  
  
Isabel lamented forlornly, "I don't think he has any idea, either. Anyway, whose turn is it next?"  
  
Maria owned it, "Mine. I'd add decent music and I'd remove the umm gaping canyon feeling between me and he, whom I shall not speak of, henceforth."  
  
Liz asked sympathetically, "I knew things were not great but is it really as bad as that?"  
  
Maria nodded then shook her head to ward off threatening tears and demanded, "You're next, Liz."  
  
Liz let go of the topic of Michael and continued playing, "I'd remove the need to be on the run and I'd add at least a legitimate marriage license, if not a wedding band."  
  
Maria asked, "You'd really want to share your wedding anniversary date with New Year's Eve?"  
  
Liz shrugged and admitted with a dreamy smile, "I just think it would be kind of romantic, especially if we could do the whole kiss the bride thing, right at midnight, you know? I just want to marry Max and it doesn't matter to me when or where, as long as we can get married, eventually. I don't see how we can do it safely, though, as long as there are people after us. That kind of paper trail could lead them right to us."  
  
Isabel advised, "It's true that weddings are romantic no matter when or where, it's the marriage part that can become complicated and painful. It's almost like you and Max are doing it backwards; getting the complicated and painful part out of the way, first. Hopefully, that means whenever you do get to the romantic parts that you can enjoy a super long and smooth sailing honeymoon phase, afterward."  
  
Liz sighed wistfully and said, "Yeah, that would be really great, if it happened like that, Isabel."  
  
Isabel continued the game, "I'd add beautiful decorations and I'd remove the bad mood that we've all been in lately."  
  
Maria kept it going, "I'd add some kind of noise makers and I'd remove the expectation to kiss at midnight. I know it works fine for you and Max, Liz but for the rest of us, it's just a recipe for awkward."  
  
Liz squeezed Maria's hand and assured, "It's okay. Max and I don't need a reason to kiss, anyway; anytime we feel like it, works for us."  
  
Maria objected, "Hello, walking wounded, here and that comment? Salt! The pickling sized kind!"  
  
Liz said somewhat contritely, "Unintentional, though?"  
  
Maria immediately nodded her forgiveness and prompted, "Are we still playing?"  
  
Liz nodded and continued, "I'd add outdoor fireworks coupled with removing any risk of an avalanche from said fireworks."  
  
Isabel and Maria concurred in unison, "Ooh, good ones!"  
  
Isabel added, "I'd add a new tradition that would mean something to only the six of us and I'd remove, temporarily, of course, any memories that make us feel sad or melancholy, just for the one night, you know, so we could just enjoy ourselves, for a change, without feeling any guilt or remorse or fear, either, for that matter."  
  
Maria and Liz both nodded in agreement about that.  
  
Maria took her turn, "I'd add a discoball! And I'd remove the requirement for a partner to dance with us!"  
  
Isabel said quietly to Liz, "Yeah, Michael still can't dance. I completely hear her on that one."  
  
Maria whined, "I'm sitting right here; I can hear you."  
  
Isabel winced and silently mouthed, "Sorry."  
  
Liz took her turn, "I'd add television reception, so that we could watch the ball drop in Times Square and I'd remove the guys' objections to that."  
  
Maria and Isabel laughed appreciatively.  
  
Isabel continued playing, "I'd add some kind of not made up game that we could all play together, not that this made up game is bad or anything, but the guys would not be good at this. And I would remove some of the size of this place.  
  
The van was far too small but this place is too big and it feels like it's contributing to the feeling of being isolated, even from each other. Case in point, this is the most I've talked to any of you, in two weeks. It's kind of a nice change."  
  
Liz nodded and agreed, "You aren't wrong. I mean even Max and I haven't been spending as much time together, as I thought we would. This place is so beautiful and the scene out the window is so pretty, I guess I just thought we'd have a lot of opportunities to spend time together, you know, as fiances and that just isn't how it's working out, at all."  
  
Maria declared bitterly, "Yeah, well multiply that by about a thousand and that is what I'm dealing with, with you know; him. I miss the way things used to be before I wrecked it. I miss him, so much and he's like just out there in the next room and yet he really isn't. Not the person I miss, anyway; only the person who I helped turn him into. I don't know how to fix it. I think maybe it can't be fixed. So I would add his ability to forgive me and I'd remove my insecurities, of which there are many."  
  
Liz said gently, "I thought we were playing a game about improving New Year's Eve, not one about improving things between you and Michael."  
  
Maria shrugged, her eyes watered and she admitted, "I'd forego all the rest of what we've said, though, if things between me and him could be good again and that is about the only thing that would actually make me even want to celebrate New Year's Eve. I just feel so miserable and awful, all the damned time."  
  
Isabel guessed, "Game over, already, then?"  
  
Liz nodded as she put an arm around Maria's shoulders and answered, "Yeah, seems like it."  
  
Isabel watched them for a few seconds and then she announced brightly, "Nope! This is unacceptable! While a lot of our mentions can't be made into reality, I think we can make some of them happen.  
  
In case you've forgotten, girls, Max, Michael and I have certain capabilities. Don't worry, I'll do the bullying to get them to help me do at least some of the things we've covered. It's so great to have an achievable goal, finally!"  
  
Liz teased, "Are you becoming the New Year's Eve nazi, too, now?"  
  
Isabel smiled smugly and insisted, "Desperate times, call for desperate measures, and we've never been more desperate to have something to be happy about, than we are right now! I'll recruit you, if I need you, otherwise, just leave it to me! We will have a festive New Year's Eve, I promise!"  
  
Maria gave her an out, "Well, even if you don't succeed, Isabel, the thought really does count. Thank-you and best of luck to you."  
  
Liz lightly elbowed Maria and invited, "You want to help me decide on our canned dinner, tonight?"  
  
Maria nodded and admitted, "Sure, why not? Best offer I've had in days."  
  
Isabel left them to it, just as suddenly as she had joined them.  
  
*****  
  
Michael pressed paused on his movie, annoyed at having his concentration interrupted by the return of Max and Kyle, each with an armful of freshly chopped firewood.  
  
Kyle exclaimed, "Man, is it ever coming down, out there! Do I still even have a face because I legit cannot feel it? Wait, how am I talking? So I guess I do, then."  
  
Max gave him an amused, judging look and addressed Michael, "Where are the girls?"  
  
Michael complained, "When was I elected as the information booth? Whatever. They're in the library having some kind of chick pow wow about New Year's, I think. I only listened at the door for a few seconds, on my way back from the can."  
  
Max said, "Oh. New Year's. I kind of forgot all about it. Are we doing anything about it?"  
  
Michael scoffed, "What for? There's nobody we need to impress. No family we have to please. No party to tolerate. I think it's gonna be the best New Year's, yet!"  
  
Kyle asked slowly, "Dude, did you hit your head or something?"  
  
Max concurred, "It's like he has completely forgotten all of the appropriately socialised human, acceptable responses, that Maria has ever taught him. We should probably find somewhere to hide, Kyle, because when Maria gets wind of Michael's non plans for New Year's, things could get loud and possibly broken."  
  
Michael defended himself, "What? It's not like it's my fault that we're trapped up here! Maria already knows that it just is, what it is. And if you two are gonna keep yapping, can you go do it someplace, else? I'm trying to count kills, here and I need quiet, to concentrate!"  
  
Kyle whistled low and taunted, "Three weeks later and you still don't know how many were killed?"  
  
Michael retorted, "And you do?"  
  
Max chuckled and pointed out, "You're the only one it even matters to, Michael. We'll leave you to it.,  
  
"Come on, Kyle. Maybe you and I can find some way to salvage New Year's so the girls don't lump us in with Count Kills For Fun, over there."  
  
Kyle nodded and agreed, "That's a capital idea. I'm in. Where are we going?"  
  
Max suggested, "One of the unoccupied guest rooms, downstairs, in the basement?"  
  
Kyle followed Max's lead and they descended into the least basement-y basement, either of them had ever seen.  
  
*****  
  
Maria had lain awake most of the night doing some combination of thinking, crying and wishing before finally surrendering to sleep, just after two a.m..  
  
When Liz was suddenly shaking Maria awake before nine a.m., Maria was none too pleased about it and she complained with her eyes still closed, "Noooooo, Lizzie, please! I just got to sleep a few minutes ago! Go away. Whatever it is, just tell me about it, later."  
  
Liz persisted, "If it was that kind of thing, I really would, Maria, but in this case, you have to see it for yourself, otherwise, well, you just wouldn't believe me, anyway. Come, on! I mean it! Get up, get dressed and come and look at what we've woken up to! Come on, come on!"  
  
Maria complained even as she began to obey, "I swear I've babysat kids after they ate their own body weight in candy, who had less energy than you do, right now! It's so annoying! Okay, okay! I'm up. See? I'll be dressed and out there in five. Okay?!"  
  
Liz relented but admonished, "Okay but hurry! It'll be totally worth it, I swear!"  
  
The moment Maria emerged from her chosen bedroom, Liz half dragged her out to the window in the open living area. The first thing Maria noticed, was that it was sunny and no longer snowing. She warned Liz, "You better not have dragged me out of bed, just to show me that it stopped snowing, finally."  
  
Liz nudged her forward, closer to the window and prompted, "Look over there, a little to the right."  
  
Maria looked. Her eyes widened and then teared up. She asked Liz in a shaky voice, "So you told Max? He did all of that?"  
  
Liz answered in an emphatic whisper, "I didn't get a chance to tell Max anything that you weren't present for! Maria! There's only one other person who could have done this."  
  
Maria didn't dare to hope, so she guessed, "Isabel?"  
  
Liz gave her a look that clearly stated, "Oh come on. Stop playing dense."  
  
Maria then asked, clearly bewildered, "But why would Michael do that, Liz? And where is he?"  
  
Liz answered truthfully, "I don't know. I only just discovered it like two minutes before waking you up. I haven't seen anyone else, yet, this morning, either. Are you going to go out and take a closer look?"  
  
Maria asked in frustrated curiosity, "In what? House slippers and a spring jacket? That is actual winter out there, Liz! I guess I just get to admire it from a distance."  
  
Liz grinned and argued, "Or you could wear the winter stuff by the front door with your name taped to it!"  
  
Maria frowned skeptically and went to investigate. Hat, ear muffs, scarf, mitts, snowpants, ski jacket, boots, and a big, green garbage bag. The clothing was decidedly masculine in style and quite oversized but all of it was right there.  
  
With a nudge from Liz, Maria removed the masking tape, with her name on it, from each item, as she began putting it on, and she wondered aloud, "Where did all of this stuff even come from? It's the first I've even seen it? And what is the garbage bag for? I'm obviously meant to bring it out there with me, since that has my name taped to it, too."  
  
Liz shrugged, smiling and then she exclaimed, "Oh! Wait! Since there's only gear for you, then you have to take pictures, so you can show me, too! I'll go get my camera! Hang on a sec!"  
  
Liz came back and hung her camera's camera strap around Maria's neck.  
  
Maria commented on the strap, "Good plan, that. With these mitts on, I'd be liable to lose your camera in a snow drift. I won't be out there, long. Can you put some coffee on? Even in this gear, me and winter are not really such good friends. Back in a jiffy, with pics, to prove that we are not sharing an hallucination."  
  
The sunlight on the snow made Maria's eyes tear up, at first but then she found the perfect squint ratio and she trudged over to the things that had appeared overnight.  
  
The more she saw, the more she was amazed. Michael had found a way to create a smallish hill of snow and then had turned it into an ice sculpture of a slide complete with built in stairs to the top. Just like that, she suddenly understood what the garbage bag was for.  
  
She looked over her shoulder, back at the cabin and muttered to herself, "One little slide won't take that long, Liz."  
  
Maria mounted the steps, lay the garbage bag flat on the landing, at the top, sat down on the bag, pulled herself forward with her hands and then suddenly she let out a surprised laugh, as gravity and ice conspired to move her quickly to the bottom of the slide. She was tempted to go again but decided to just take a picture for Liz and maybe send Liz out, later, to try it for herself, too.  
  
Next she moved on to get a closer look at the snow people. They didn't have a lot of embellishments, just branch arms, tree cone noses and tree sprig hair. On closer inspection, outlines for eyes and mouths had been carved into their faces.  
  
The shorter haired snow person had heart-shaped eyes and a snow person was carved into the center of each one. Then Maria realised it was facing the other snow person, and that's what was being reflected, in the eyes of the shorter haired snow person. Maria smiled at Michael's subtle attention to detail.  
  
Maria took a picture of both snowfolk and only then did she notice the arrow stomped into the snow with footprints, pointing to the heart-shaped eyes snow person, and the little snowballs forming the initials S.B. at the other end of the arrow. The arrow pointing to the longer haired snow person had snowball initials M.D. at the other end of it.  
  
Maria laughed in wonder and concluded, "Spaceboy and Maria DeLuca? I don't understand. Why would he even do this? Why now?"  
  
She decided against taking close up pictures of the heart eyes or of the arrows and initials but knew she'd tell Liz all about those, later, too.  
  
She moved on, to next inspect what was clearly a snowball fight court. The defense barricade nearest her had a ready stockpile of snowballs behind it. She took pictures and didn't trudge further across the court, to go look at the other defense barricade and the snowball stockpile, which she presumed was behind that one, as well.  
  
Something else had caught her eye, distracting her. She and Liz hadn't even been able to see it, from the window. She made a step toward what looked to be a roofless snow fort with extremely high walls and only one entrance, and then she yelled out in surprise, as she felt something hit her hard between her shoulder blades. She whipped around, to see who had thrown the snowball, at her but she saw no one.  
  
Maria called out, "Michael? Was that you? It's no fair if you don't give me a target to retaliate against, you know that, right? And also, be careful not to break Liz's camera!"  
  
Michael called back, "Then go put it in the fort. I'll cease firing unless you try to go in there, again."  
  
Maria asked, "Why can't I go in the fort?"  
  
Michael answered, "You can but not until you've successfully hit me with at least three snowballs, by the time we're both out of ammunition!"  
  
Maria scoffed, "Pfft! That would be easy if I could at least see you, too! You have kind of an unfair advantage, don't you think?"  
  
Michael reiterated, "Go put the camera away and I'll level the playing field a little more. Hurry up!"  
  
Maria complained in exasperation, "Okay, okay, geez! You're as bad as Liz, with the relentless energy!"  
  
Maria reached her arm through the sole opening into the fort, without looking, and set Liz's camera down on its sunken, hard packed snow, floor.  
  
She cautiously made her way to the barricade closest to her, scanning to see if she could spot Michael, as she called out to him, "Okay, the camera's safely inside the snowfort. Now, make good on your end of things."  
  
Michael called back, "Get behind your barricade. As soon as I'm ready, you're getting bombarded!"  
  
Maria started to object as she scurried behind her barricade, until she realised that Michael was deconstructing the top two snowball rows that were part of his own barricade and he was piling them on the court.  
  
She watched and waited. When he approached her barricade, carrying about a third of the snowballs that he'd removed from his wall, Maria nervously lobbed a snowball at him, hitting his upper right thigh.  
  
He laughed and advised, "Relax, Maria! These are all for your ammunition pile. Unless you don't want them?"  
  
Maria dropped the next snowball that she'd been getting ready to try to hit him with and she hastily accepted, "No, I do! I'll take them! Wait, so the one I just hit you with doesn't count, then?"  
  
Michael shrugged and relented, "No, no, it counts, but it's the last freebie I'm giving you. Got it?"  
  
Maria accepted his terms, "Got it. Michael?"  
  
He glanced up at her, expectantly, as he deposited his armful of snowballs on her ammunition pile.  
  
Maria had many things she wanted to say and to ask but she stuck to what she hoped was a safe question, "Where'd this winter wear stuff come from? We've been here for weeks and I've never seen any of it."  
  
Michael answered vaguely, "Found it all when I was looking for something else."  
  
Maria pressed him for details, as he brought the second third of the snowballs over to her side, "What were you looking for?"  
  
He answered her tersely, "Decorations. Can we save the twenty questions for later?"  
  
Maria pouted but shrugged and nodded in assent. She supposed, for him, it was something, at least, that he had left the door open, to possible conversation, later.  
  
She watched him deliver the last of the extra ammunition, he'd decided to gift her with and paid solemn attention as he advised, "When you hit me earlier you were aiming for my chest, so I'd suggest aiming above my head and a bit to my left, meaning your right, or you're never gonna get the two other hits. As soon as I'm out from behind your barricade, you can start; you don't have to wait until I make it back to my side."  
  
Maria challenged, "I thought you said I get no more freebies?"  
  
Michael shrugged and answered, "I changed my mind. Contrary to commonly accepted misinformation, that actually isn't only a woman's prerogative."  
  
Maria blurted out, "Okay, but why did you change your mind?"  
  
He smirked at her, as he walked backwards out from behind her barricade, said cheekily, "Because you look more pitiful wearing that stuff than I was ready for! Game on, Maria!", and he turned quickly to sprint back to his own side.  
  
Maria was pretty sure if her cheeks weren't already rosy from the cold, they would have been from the disappointed blush, his comment made her feel. She had hoped he'd changed his mind, just to be nice to her and not out of pity. She quickly threw a snowball at him, for getting her hopes up and flustering her. She missed by more than three feet.  
  
She yelled out in shock as three of his snowballs hit her one right after the other, on her shoulder, her arm and dead center on her chest.  
  
She let out a growl of frustration and tried to throw hers at him more frequently but some of hers were not even making it over his barricade. She was sure he was laughing at her and making fun of her, which only infuriated her more.  
  
He taunted her, "Come on, Maria, seriously? I had no idea how badly you would suck at this! Put some effort into it! From your shoulder!"  
  
She yelled back defensively, "This is exactly why I wasn't involved in sports in high school; because of bullies like you! Trying should count for something! And I am trying! Jerk!"  
  
His snowballs made contact with her, easily, at least three out of five times and it was really starting to aggravate her, that she hadn't even landed one, besides the one on his leg.  
  
Michael stepped out from behind his barricade, empty handed and moved to the halfway point between their defenses. Maria demanded, "What are you doing?"  
  
He explained, "I'm out of ammo. Thought I'd give you another break and be an easier target."  
  
Maria dropped her snowball wielding hand and asked hopefully, "But if you're out of ammo then we're done with this, now, right?"  
  
He chuckled, shook his head and reminded, "No. I said when we're both out of ammo. You've got lots left, yet. Even you could hit me, at least two more times with the odds stacked this much in your favour!"  
  
Maria scowled, picked up a second snowball and with a snowball in each hand, she charged at him, catching him off guard, as she smashed both snowballs against him at once and then she yelled, practically in his face, "There! How's that working for you? Are we done, now?"  
  
He had the audacity to grin at her and commend her, "That was pretty sneaky! I'm kind of impressed! Didn't think you had it in you! But no, we aren't done, until you use up all of your ammo, too."  
  
Maria smiled fake sweetly at him and asked, "Are you going to keep being an easy target?"  
  
He shrugged, smirked and taunted her, "Sure. I'm not afraid of a few badly aimed snowballs."  
  
Maria huffed indignantly, returned to her stockpile and just threw them, two at a time, with both hands, at him, without even aiming or pausing and then she realised he was laughing and the reason why he was laughing.  
  
She was actually a better shot being pissed and not even trying properly. She laughed a bit self-consciously and insisted, "Shut-up! It's not that funny!"  
  
He spoke through his laughter, "Yeah, it is, actually! Keep going! You were on a roll there! Use it all up and then I'll give you the grand tour of the fort."  
  
Maria used up the last bit of her ammo, two fisted style, again but she wasn't mad enough, anymore, to be any better a shot, than she'd been with just one hand.  
  
She braced herself for Michael to tease her about it, some more but he didn't. He grabbed her by the wrist and moved toward the fort. He tugged a bit too hard, though, and Maria lost her balance, nearly falling face first into deep snow, but Michael's quick reflexes prevented it, just in time. He righted her and kept his hands on her, as he asked, "You good?"  
  
She nodded and complained under her breath, as she then followed him to the fort, "He didn't have to pull me, that hard, geez, Louise!"  
  
He held her hand, as she stepped down into the fort, with him and he said, "So what do you think of it?"  
  
Maria looked around taking it all in. The walls were at least an inch higher than Michael's height, constructed the same as the barricades had been, with rows of snowballs. The inside seemed to be roughly ten feet by ten feet. Around the edges of the walls, the floor was a hard packed, approximately two foot wide, path around a central, raised, six inch high, rectangular platform. Maria pointed to the platform and asked, "What is that for?"  
  
Michael answered, "It's solid except for the top inch or so. I reinforced it with snowballs. The top inch is loosely packed snow, so you can make a snow angel on it, if you still want to do that, and you won't sink."  
  
Maria smiled at him and asked, "Really? Why? Couldn't I have just made one out there, somewhere?"  
  
Michael scratched at his eyebrow and he explained, "I kind of made a mess of all the snow nearest to the cabin, while making the slide and the snowfolks and then the snowballs.  
  
After I'd already built the fort, I realised there were no flat areas left, with loose snow, anywhere nearby for you to make a snowangel, so I made a spot, in here, for you, instead. Otherwise you'd have to walk a good distance from the cabin, to find any suitable area for that. I can dismantle it, if you're not into it."  
  
Maria hurried over to the platform, answering as she flopped onto it backwards with a soft grunt on impact, "No, no! I'm making a snow angel! See?", and she moved her arms and legs as if she were doing jumping jacks while laying down.  
  
After a few repetitions she carefully rolled off to one side of the platform to see the result. She clapped her mittened hands, pleased with how it had turned out and then she exclaimed, "Oooh! I gotta get pictures of this to show Liz! Where's that camera?"  
  
Michael was suddenly right behind her, over her shoulder, putting the camera around her neck again, as he pleaded, "Wait, though. Watch this.", and he used his powers to turn her snow angel into an icy patch.  
  
Maria gasped and looked up at him, as she proclaimed, "It looks like glass, now! It's so pretty! I figured you must have used your abilities to help you do most of this stuff. How long did all of this take you, Michael?"  
  
Michael shrugged, guessing, "I don't know, maybe three or four hours?"  
  
Maria's jaw dropped and she asked incredulously, "That's it? Michael, how did you make so many snowballs and build stuff with them, in such a short amount of time?"  
  
Michael chuckled and admitted, "At first, it was kind of slow going because I was trying to do it the human manual labour way, but once I got the hang of how to do it with my abilities, instead, it went a lot faster."  
  
Maria said hesitantly, "You obviously heard me yesterday talking about what I might want to do if I had winter clothes to wear outside, but what made you even want to do all of this? For me, I mean."  
  
He shrugged and answered, "It was a bunch of things, actually. Max and Kyle said some stuff that made me rethink my plans for later, tonight. So I went looking for decorations and instead I found winter gear.  
  
I kept looking for the decorations after that but then I remembered you and Liz talking yesterday and next thing I know, I was out here doing stuff. It actually felt pretty great, getting out of that cabin and making stuff. It was fun.  
  
Man, I'm leaving something out. Another reason I did all of this."  
  
Maria prompted cautiously, "Oh? What's the other reason?"  
  
Michael shifted awkwardly and admitted, "I heard part of another conversation you had with Liz ... and Isabel ... in the library."  
  
Maria felt her guts knot in dread and she asked, "What exactly did you hear?"  
  
Michael answered, "Something about you wrecking us and me not being who you miss because of it."  
  
Maria asked fearfully, "Did you keep listening after that?"  
  
He nodded and elaborated without being asked, "Yeah. I stopped right after you said you feel miserable all the time. I guess I did all of this stuff out here to try to give you a brief reprieve from feeling miserable.  
  
Until a few minutes ago, I didn't even realise how much I missed your laugh or even having you yell at me for being a bonehead. I'd say sorry for that but it wouldn't be honest. I kind of wanted to piss you off a little."  
  
Maria's brows rose and she demanded to know, "Why?"  
  
Michael shrugged and said quietly, "Because silence doesn't work for us. The only way you and I will ever get to a good place again, is if we fight, because at least that's not silence. I've been trying to be a good boyfriend and give you space because that's what you wanted but I'm not down with this much space between us, anymore."  
  
Maria frowned and asked, 'Wait, a second. Back up a bit. Did you just refer to yourself as my boyfriend, in the present tense?"  
  
Michael made a face and said, "Yeah? Of course, I did. What about it?"  
  
Maria spoke carefully, "But you aren't my boyfriend, anymore, Michael. I broke up with you, over a year ago."  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation as he argued, "That's a lie and you know it. I'm not accepting that version anymore. You said the words, sure but as the saying goes, actions speak louder. You're not the kind of girl to sleep with someone who isn't your boyfriend, I don't care how else you want to spin that. I know you. Like I really, really know you.  
  
I admit, that at first, I took you at face value, took you at your word and it hurt when you said it didn't mean that we were back together but the more I thought about it, the more I realised you weren't even being honest with yourself.  
  
I just figured you were being weird again, so I did my best to give you the time and space to quit lying to yourself but I'm kind of done with indulging you with that anymore."  
  
Maria glared at him and accused, "What an arrogant, pompous thing to say to me! Indulging me, are you? Screw you!"  
  
Michael quipped, "Yeah, you did that already."  
  
Maria yelled at him, "How can you be like this? You did this really great thing out here to supposedly make me less miserable and then you turn around and act like a complete ass and disparage my character by calling me a liar of all things! Me? No pally! I'm not the one of us who lies all the time and keeps secrets just to suit yourself!"  
  
Michael slumped in obvious relief and he celebrated, "Finally! What else you got? Keep going! I'm listening, okay? Let's get this all out in the open, for once and for all!"  
  
Maria startled and stepped backward, as she accused, "You were manipulating me, just now? You actually wanted me to yell at you?! Michael, that's not normal! That's not how communication is supposed to go!"  
  
Michael countered irritably, "Well, it's the only way that seems to work for us because newsflash, Maria, you're in love with a freaking alien - there's nothing normal about that, so stop trying to make us fit into your idea of normal! We don't and we never will!"  
  
Maria's eyes welled up with tears and she sobbed out, "You're not allowed to say that to me! You're not allowed to tell me that I'm in love with an alien! There is no future in that!  
  
The bad guys will probably win and we're all gonna die! Or some alien girl will show up and you'll have to tell me that she's the love of your life! Or you'll just get over me, before I can get over you and the common denominator in every outcome is that I wind up either dead or alone with a broken heart! So don't you dare tell me that I'm in love with an alien because I can't risk my entire future on that! I'm only nineteen! I'm too young to have a love of my life and it definitely can't be an alien! Do you hear me?!"  
  
Michael reached for her to hold her but she fought him. He didn't loosen his hold, though and then she was clinging to him and continuing to cry.  
  
He tried to assuage her distress, speaking quietly, "Come here, Maria. Come here. I do hear you. I heard every word. We both know that there are no guarantees in life, not even for humans, never mind for aliens, but what I can guarantee you, is that even if a thousand alien chicks show up, it will still not change that fact, that you are the love of my life, too. Age has nothing to do with it; if I say it now or when I'm ninety, it'll still be true. Some things you just know, you know?  
  
And as for me getting over you? You've got nothing to worry about, there, either. I can give you space or let you go or even say goodbye to you but I will never be over you. I know because I already tried that. I was desperate to get over you, when I broke up with you, after I killed Pierce. Apparently that is something that remains elusively beyond my capabilities. I thought I loved you, back then, and I did but it pales compared to how much I love you, now. I feel pretty confident that this is permanent, for me."  
  
Maria cried softly against his shoulder, "You say that like it solves anything, but it doesn't, Michael. Sometimes love isn't enough. I don't think it's enough to fix you and me. I wrecked us. I was so happy. We were so happy, finally, weren't we?  
  
We were in such a good place until I panicked and ruined everything! The guy who broke up with me to protect me? I ruined him so thoroughly that he wished I was dead. I knew you didn't trust easily and that forgiveness isn't really your thing and I still blew us up. I have to live with that, Michael, that I made you wish me dead."  
  
Michael objected, "Hey, I thought we already got past that? I apologised and you accepted it. You said that you forgave me for that? Did you lie?"  
  
Maria shook her head and clarified, "I did accept your apology and I did forgive you but how do I forgive myself? How can you forgive me? I betrayed you. I made you think that I was someone you could trust, someone you could stay on Earth for and then I broke up with you. Not because you did anything wrong but because I got scared that things were going too well and that it wasn't sustainable. I was certain that things were going to end very badly for us. I was selfish. I thought I could avoid getting my heart broken if I did the ending myself, instead of waiting for the other shoe to drop.  
  
I'm sorry, Michael. More sorry than you'll ever realise. I was so happy, finally and I just couldn't handle it, not without some kind of guarantee that I'd get to keep it. I still feel that way. Happiness is too big a risk. Knowing that doesn't stop me from regretting and wishing, though. It doesn't stop me from loving you. I wish it would, sometimes, because missing what we had still hurts every single day."  
  
Michael was quiet for several seconds and then he said, "I miss that time, too. I agree with you, that I don't think we can ever go back to that but I'd like to get to a place with you, that's maybe more realistic and not as scary but still has enough happiness to suit both of us.  
  
Can't you just admit that we didn't break up, Maria? I think figuring out what lies ahead will be an ongoing process but I think it's something we can do together. I really need you in my life and all up in my face and in my business, again.  
  
Space is one thing but I seriously can't handle the continued silence, anymore and especially silence with no physical contact. I may never enjoy talking things out but I need for you to get back to making me do that, anyway.  
  
Our way. By arguing and fighting. By annoying me with your non-stop talking. How else will I ever figure out what it will take for you to be happy instead of miserable all the damned time? That's all I want, Maria. I just want you to be happy."  
  
Maria sniffled and then said clearly, "Okay confession time. Here goes. An eighteen year old alien boy is the love of my life. I told him we were broken up, over a year ago but I don't know how to actually stop thinking of him as mine. Any advice for me?"  
  
Michael said with amusement in his voice, "Yeah. First, stop pretending the break-up took because it didn't and second, just tell me to do all the things that make you happy, even if you know that it's something I hate.  
  
I'll still do it, eventually, because I'm one hundred percent team Maria and I'd do pretty much anything, to make you happy. I don't care what anyone else says or thinks about my willingness to indulge your demands, either. That's only our business."  
  
Maria looked at him, smiled weakly and said, "I think I'll be taking you up on that advice. Thank-you, Michael. For all of the amazing stuff out here, for making me leave Egypt, if you know what I mean, and for not giving up on me because I thought you had. It's a relief to be so wrong.  
  
You've made me realise, that just because I can't have back what we used to be, that doesn't mean I can't have us, at all. I think maybe we can find that more realistic middle ground that you mentioned, if we work at it together. I really want that. I want us to be happy again, even if it's only part-time or temporary. It's still better than feeling miserable all the time, you know?"  
  
Michael nodded and then suggested, "We should probably head back inside. I'm kind of starving."  
  
Maria frowned and asked, "Wait, so after all of this and what we've agreed to, that's it? We just go inside as if nothing significant happened out here?"  
  
Michael looked at her blankly and answered, "How does going back inside negate what happened out here? I'm not following."  
  
Maria's jaw dropped and she exclaimed in disbelief, "You really aren't going to kiss me. Unbelievable."  
  
Michael frowned and agreed, "Of course not! Why would I? It's not midnight, yet? Come on, I wasn't kidding, I'm starving, let's go in, already."  
  
Maria shook her head, sighed and followed him back to the cabin. She was sort of pleased that at least he had plans to kiss her at midnight, even if she was annoyed and disappointed that he wouldn't also kiss her just then, after everything they'd just talked about.  
  
*****  
  
Throughout the day, everyone had a chance to go play in the snow wearing the gear Michael and Maria had worn. It seemed to improve everyone's moods, which delighted Isabel because she had thought that removing everyone's bad mood was something that couldn't be made to happen.  
  
Other than the time they'd all spent playing outside, Isabel monopolised Max's, Michael's and even Kyle's time, for most of the day, getting things ready for ringing in the New Year as festively, as possible.  
  
To her surprise, Michael wasn't even giving her attitude about it. She suspected that Maria might be the reason. Things seemed far less frosty between the two of them since Michael's winter playland surprise.  
  
The changes which Max had made to Kyle, since reviving him, were enhanced reflexes, coupled with the ability to halt the momentum of objects in motion, so even though his new capabilities weren't specifically useful, in preparing for their New Year's Eve party, he was still an extra pair of willing hands and feet. Plus she just liked having him around and having a legitimate reason to interact with him, that wouldn't alert him to her ever growing feelings for him.  
  
Jesse crossed her mind infrequently, anymore and her awareness of that fact made her feel guilty. She hoped he was moving on with his life and that he was happy. She often wondered how telling it was, that she hadn't even had a picture of him when they'd left and so she'd had no way to even dreamwalk him. Phone calls were much too risky to even attempt.  
  
She felt frustrated being married to a man whom she might really never see, again, while being in love with another whose morals prevented him from ever being likely to commit adultery, even if he did have those kinds of feelings for her and she was certain that he did not. She was the loneliest she'd ever felt and trying not to show it, too much.  
  
Max couldn't be fooled, though and he'd always been great at giving her extra care, attention and affection, when she needed it most. She really didn't know what she would do without him.  
  
Isabel only felt better by making other people feel better and by keeping busy, both of which had been next to impossible to do, in the three weeks they'd been sequestered in Kal Langley's snowy mountain cabin retreat. Until yesterday, that is, while playing a game with Liz and Maria.  
  
She'd suddenly had all kinds of ideas on how to do both, and she couldn't wait to see everyone's reactions to what she had planned. Even her helpers wouldn't know until the last possible moments.  
  
*****  
  
At eight-thirty p.m. after Isabel had told him that she wouldn't require his further help, Michael plopped down on the recliner thinking he had just enough time to watch Braveheart again and be done before midnight, with just a few minutes to spare.  
  
He aimed the remote at the video player, pressed play and nothing happened. He whacked the remote a couple of times and tried again. He startled when he heard Maria advise, "Yeah, that's not going to work. The vote was unanimous, Michael. No Braveheart, tonight. You'll get the remote batteries back tomorrow, with a few conditions of the resolution kind."  
  
Michael huffed in annoyance and he asked impatiently, "Well, what am I supposed to do for three and a half hours? This place bites!"  
  
Maria smirked and suggested, "Both barricades are fresh out of ammunition; you could go make some more?"  
  
Michael irritably tossed the remote onto the padded ottoman style coffee table, stood up, glared at Maria and then said, "Fine. It's better than sitting in here bored out of my skull."  
  
Maria remarked in surprise, "You mean you're actually gonna go do that? I was kind of just teasing. Okay, flirting but I guess I'm rusty or something. How long is it gonna take, do you think?"  
  
Michael shrugged and guessed, "Not long. I'll get Max to come out and help me."  
  
Max went outside with Michael eagerly enough and Liz playfully hit Maria, complaining, "Thanks a lot, Maria! I was hoping to have some time alone with my fiance before the festivities begin! Now what am I supposed to do?"  
  
Maria caught Isabel's look over Liz's shoulder and she played her part, as she suggested, "Let's play a game, like we did yesterday. Theme, dream wedding. What do you say?"  
  
Liz tried to stay pouty but then she grinned and agreed, "Okay, fine! What are the rules?"  
  
Maria answered, "Bearing in mind everything you know our gifted friends have been able to do with items that we already had on hand here, for the New Year's Eve party, later, that's the limitation. As close to your dream wedding as possible, using only things we already have on hand. You up to it?"  
  
Liz looked a little disappointed, at first but then she smiled slightly, nodded and assented, "Sure. Sounds fun."  
  
Isabel gave Maria an encouraging smile and a thumb up, then went to adjust everyone's wardrobe choices for the party.  
  
Kyle wandered over to Maria and Liz and asked hesitantly, "Is it just a girl chat or can I hang out with you two, for a bit? Everyone seems to have found something to do. Kind of at a loss, here. Party doesn't start for a while yet."  
  
Liz and Maria exchanged a conspiratorial look and Maria answered, "You can hang with us. Only if you play our game with us, though."  
  
Kyle perked up and asked, "Game? I like games! What game are we playing?"  
  
Maria explained it and his face slowly fell until it was a full on grimace. He asked horrified, "Why? I don't get it. Okay maybe I do a bit for you, Liz since you and Max are actually, already engaged but why would you, Maria? And why would you think I could play this? I'm a guy! Guys don't think that far ahead. None that I know, anyway."  
  
Maria narrowed her eyes at him and asked, "Why would I? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Kyle laughed incredulously and insisted, "Well, Michael will definitely never marry you, and so I figure that the guy who will, hasn't even met you, yet. Your wedding, dreamy or otherwise, is likely, not for at least, another decade, from now."  
  
Maria's eyes welled up with tears, she glared at Kyle and ran to her room.  
  
Kyle looked at Liz in shock and asked, "What? What did I say? Why'd she get so upset?"  
  
Liz just shook her head and threw his words in his face, "You're a guy. You wouldn't get it. Thanks a lot, though, Kyle. She's finally been in a good mood today and you just had to spoil it. Some things just never change."  
  
Kyle frowned and said sincerely, "I really didn't mean to, though. I thought we were all just talking?"  
  
Liz nodded, patted his shoulder and accepted his contrition, "I know that, Kyle. Maria probably does, too. I doubt she'll hold a grudge about it. You just happened to say what she least wanted to hear, especially right now."  
  
Kyle asked, "Should I try to go apologise?"  
  
Liz hastily shook her head and said emphatically, "No! Just give her some space. She'll come back out here, when she's good and ready."  
  
Kyle nodded and excused himself, "I guess I'll go read something in the library or meditate, again. Undecided which. See you, later."  
  
Liz was about to go look for Isabel when Max and Michael came back in. Liz asked with a surprised laugh, "Done already?"  
  
They both nodded and Max reached for Liz, before removing his winter wear. He was about to kiss her, when Michael interrupted them, "Where's Maria?"  
  
Liz winced, bit her lip and then answered, "In her room. I wouldn't bother her, if I were you. She's probably even more upset with you, than she is with Kyle, for what he said to her."  
  
Michael frowned and objected, "I wasn't even in here! Why would she be upset with me? What the hell did he say to her?"  
  
Liz censored, "An uncomfortable truth. Maria can elaborate on that, later, if she wants to."  
  
Michael hastily shed his winter gear and headed for the hallway to the bedrooms. Liz tried to call after him, "Michael, don't! Just leave her -", Max touched her face interrupting her attempt to protect Maria.  
  
He said quietly, "I know you just want to protect her, but whatever it is, it's between them. Let's just let them sort it out. Wanna come outside and play in the snow with me?"  
  
Liz grinned and agreed conditionally, "I'm not wearing what Michael just sweated in, though. Your sweat is fine, however."  
  
Max laughed, stripped off his winter gear and put on Michael's discards, instead.  
  
As soon as Liz had Max's discarded winter gear on, Max gathered her in his arms, declaring with an admiring grin, "Even wearing mismatched, ugly stuff, you are so beautiful and kind of cutely pathetic looking! I love you, Liz Parker!", and then he kissed her like he meant it, before leading her outside, by her mittened hand, to play in the snow, together.  
  
*****  
  
Michael stood outside of Maria's bedroom door, uncertainly, at first, then he shrugged and knocked. He heard her muffled voice order, "Go away, Kyle! I don't want to talk to you, right now!"  
  
Michael tried the doorknob gently so that she wouldn't notice. It was locked. He hesitated but then moved his hand across the door and unlocked it. He opened it a crack and announced, "Actually, it's me. I'm coming in."  
  
Maria glared at him and complained, "It was locked for a reason, Michael! Get out! And leave me alone!"  
  
Michael searched her face and her eyes. Her eyes were reddened. She'd been crying. He stood his ground and insisted, "What did we just talk about this morning? I'm not letting you shut me out and give me the silent treatment, anymore. Talk to me, even scream at me if you need to, but I'm not going anywhere. Tell me what he said to you. Why are you so upset? Liz seems to think you're upset at me, too, over whatever it was. I wanna know what he said, Maria.""  
  
Maria looked away and answered sullenly, "Not anything that was news. I mean I already knew that it was true but I just. Hearing it out loud. It hurt. I'll get over it. Just leave me alone, for a while, please."  
  
Michael repeated himself, "Tell me what he said."  
  
Maria obliged, relaying the message she'd taken from Kyle's words, rather than what he'd actually said, "He said you'd probably be dead in ten years and that we'd never get married and I'll end up married, instead, to some guy I haven't even met, yet. The thought of you not being in my life or even in this world. I just didn't ever want to hear that out loud, okay?  
  
I already know that you and I are on borrowed time. We don't have a future. We just have right now, but I don't need Kyle freaking Valenti rubbing my face in it!  
  
There! Now you know. Can you please just leave me alone, now?"  
  
Michael nodded but said over his shoulder before leaving the room, "If Liz had been the one to say that stuff, I'd better understand your reaction, but as far as we know, Kyle isn't any more psychic than either you or I are, Maria."  
  
Michael tracked Kyle down in the library, "Hey, Jockstrap? Do me or better yet do Alex Whitman a favour and leave the predictions to Liz. Maria did not need to hear any of that crap."  
  
Kyle's eyes widened and he said solemnly, "Alex? Wha-"  
  
Michael nodded, interrupting him, "Yeah, that's right. I'm invoking an Alex Whitman rule. You ever make Maria cry, like that, again, you'll get pounded for it. Leave her alone and keep your fake, boneheaded predictions to yourself.", and with that off of his chest, Michael retreated to his own room, to think about how chivalrous Alex had been and to process his feelings about Maria's remarkably low expectations, in private.  
  
*****

Isabel in her wisdom, had decided that the party should start at twenty past eleven p.m., with the idea that the six of them could only get along, as a group, for less than an hour, at a time. She suspected that after midnight, Max and Liz would want time alone and the remaining four were awkwardly incompatible without them, so they'd likely each go off on their own, as well.  
  
Isabel hoped to keep all six in the same room for a minimum of ten minutes into the new year, for toasts, with the canned apple juice she had sparkled for the occasion, at the very least. She also hoped there'd be a lot to toast to.  
  
To the credit of the rest of them, they all gathered pretty close to on time. Isabel could tell they each took some pride in the part they had played in transforming the already very beautiful cabin, into a modestly decorated party venue.  
  
Many of the decorative bits had been easy enough to make manually, using minimal to no special abilities, from various miscellaneous items already in the cabin, such as toaster pastries reflective wrappers, cardboard of various thicknesses from food packaging, empty metal cans, empty glass jars, empty toilet paper roll tubes, wire twist ties, emergency candles and brass thumbtacks, but some things had required a lot more substantial, other worldly help.  
  
For instance, after a little molecular manipulation, nobody would have ever guessed, that the colourful garland decorating the crown molding around the room, had once been Kal Langley's accumulation of out of fashion neckties, that he'd left behind, over the years, in the master walk-in closet.  
  
Isabel had found a way to add glamour to Max's, Michael's and Kyle's party outfits that matched the glitz of Liz's, Maria's and her own party dresses, respectively. She hoped it would be lost on the guys because otherwise she might have to explain why she'd made Kyle's outfit match to her dress.  
  
Liz's dress was classy, floor length, evening gown style, black lace over gold satin, with spaghetti straps, a matching lace stole, and her hair accessory had been embellished with more gold satin and black lace.  
  
Max was in a winter white tuxedo, with a black shirt and gold satin cummerbund. His bow tie matched Liz's dress exactly, and the hanky in his breast pocket was also gold satin.  
  
Maria's dress was mini skirt short, figure hugging, long sleeved, with buttoned cuffs. The dress was dark chocolate velvet with dark pink satin accents at the cuffs, at the slightly off-shoulder neckline, and in the hidden pleat under the buttons on the right hand side of the skirt portion of the dress. Isabel had also added a cherry blossom embellishment to Maria's hair accessory.  
  
The buttons on Maria's dress, up the back, on the cuffs and halfway up the right side of the skirt portion, were upholstered with cream coloured satin.  
  
Michael wore a suit in a lighter shade of brown than Maria's dress, with a cream coloured satin dress shirt. The shirt's buttons had a pale pink pearlescent sheen to them. He did not wear a tie, but a dark pink satin hanky peaked out from his suit jacket breast pocket.  
  
Isabel's dress was black with an indigo blue lace overlay, and which also had silver sparkles all over it.  
  
Kyle's suit was black, his button-down shirt was also black, and like Michael, he had no tie, either. The hanky in his suit jacket breast pocket was grey satin not an exact match to the silver sparkles in Isabel's dress but it was close enough to secretly please Isabel.  
  
Isabel had manipulated clothing Kal had left in his closet, to make the guys evening wear. For the girls evening wear, she'd used their existing clothing and fabric found in the cabin. Maria's had been a velour robe, Liz's had been a nightgown and her own had been a drapery, she'd found in a box while looking for more winter wear after Michael's find. They did not find any further winter wear.  
  
Isabel had been pleased with the results and even more pleased by Liz's and Maria's awestruck approval of both the dresses and the guys' evening attire.  
  
Maria was feeling pretty good about how she looked until she saw Michael check her out, roll his eyes, shake his head and walk off in the opposite direction.  
  
Liz noticed, too and insisted, "He's a guy, Maria, what does he know? I think you look amazing! Those pops of pink make your skin glow extra pretty!"  
  
Maria smiled wryly and said, "Even though you are hugely biased in my favour, I'll take it! Thanks, Lizzie! And you are looking very elegant and regal! Appropriate, since you are engaged to royalty, after all!"  
  
Liz was openly admiring her fiance across the room as she declared to Maria, "And he's never looked the part of a king to me more than he does right now! God, I love him, Maria!"  
  
Maria smiled at Liz affectionately and said, "Even if I didn't already know, it shows, girl! From the way he's looking at you, it's obviously mutual. Mine never looks at me like that."  
  
Liz asked in concern, "Do you doubt Michael's feelings for you?"  
  
Maria took a breath, paused, remembered the detail in the heart eyes of the snowperson Michael had made and then she admitted, "No, I don't doubt his feelings, at all. I know he loves me, he just still never looks at me that way. He has other myriad ways of letting me know how he feels, that are just a whole lot more subtle, that's all."  
  
Liz smiled her satisfaction with that answer and then gestured apologetically that she was going to go join Max . Maria laughed and told her, "I get it. Go to your man! I'll be fine."  
  
"What do you mean? Is something wrong?", Michael asked right beside her ear, from behind her, mildly startling her.  
  
Maria turned to face him and answered, "Nope. I was just about to go looking for you."  
  
Michael frowned and asked, "What for?"  
  
Maria shook her head, smiled and said with fond exasperation, "I don't need a reason. I just like knowing where you are."  
  
Michael shrugged and asked, "You wanna dance?"  
  
Maria smiled and nodded, realising that the streak of dance tracks was finally being broken by a slower song. It was still the only kind of song he'd initiate dancing with her.  
  
Maria wasn't really sure embracing to music could be called dancing but she didn't mind because it felt so nice to be close to him again, after so long with little to no physical contact between them.  
  
Michael blurted out quietly, "I'm not kissing you right at midnight. Not in here with all of them around us."  
  
Maria forced herself not to go with her first instinctual reaction to vehemently object. She processed his words and then she asked, "Then where?"  
  
Michael answered, "Snowfort."  
  
Maria considered that and made a milder objection than she'd wanted to make, initially, "Just what every girl wants; to be kissed wearing the most unflattering clothing imaginable. Okay. Are we going out together or am I supposed to meet you out there?"  
  
Michael pulled her closer and answered, "Together. Are you mad at me?"  
  
Maria shook her head and assured him, "Not even a litle bit. I like it when it's just you and me."  
  
Michael admitted quietly, "Me, too. I kind of wish midnight would hurry up."  
  
Maria smiled to herself, pleased by his revelation.  
  
Kyle asked Isabel as he indicated both sets of couples still slow dancing, "I'm sorry your husband isn't here to do the honours, but you and I could give that a try, if you want?"  
  
Isabel smiled and nodded emphatically, replying, "That would be great! Thanks, Kyle!"  
  
Kyle praised her, as they moved together to a song that was already mid-play, "You really did a great job with putting this together for all of us! It's more low key than I expected from you, but that makes it seem cozier or something. To be honest this is the best New Year's Eve party I've ever been to. It seems just right, to me."  
  
Isabel mildly admonished, "I don't think you're fibbing, but I do think you are being overly generous. Thanks for the appreciation, though. All of you did your fair share, too, don't forget."  
  
Kyle objected, "Overly generous? No such thing and anyway, none of this would even be, if not for you. Just accept your due credit, would ya?"  
  
Isabel nodded graciously and obliged, "Fine. Thank-you, Kyle. I'm glad you like how everything turned out. Also, thanks for the dance.", even as she moved out of his embrace, as the song ended.  
  
She was both disappointed and relieved to stop dancing with him; disappointed because it felt nice to be in his arms and relieved because it was starting to feel a little too nice being in his arms. She was mildly worried, that he might discern her feelings for him, if she'd stayed in his arms too much longer.  
  
Isabel was keeping an eye on the time, in readiness for the surprise she had in store.  
  
At twenty minutes before midnight, Isabel tapped a spoon against a glass mason jar to get everyone's attention.  
  
She prefaced her surprise with an explanation, "As some of you may be aware, there are many reason why two people who are in love cannot legally be married exactly when they want to be. For some it's visas, for others it may be legal barriers and for still others it may be just a matter of circumstances and timing or even some combination, thereof.  
  
An entire community of people face this everyday and their answer to being prevented from legally marrying the person whom they love, has been to have the wedding anyway, without benefit of the legal paperwork.  
  
Sometimes they intend to do it all again if or when it is legal for them to be married but not always; some consider the paperwork to be but a formality.  
  
Max? Liz? You two are engaged and have been for over six months. Obviously we are not in ideal circumstances for you to be legally married, yet but what about having the wedding, anyway? Say, tonight? Now? Before midnight? How about it?"  
  
Max blurted out, "Yes!", and then he looked at Liz in concern and added, "I mean if you'd be okay with that? Would you marry me tonight? Now?"  
  
Liz's eyes welled up with happy tears, she grinned, threw her arms around him and said, "Yes!", right before kissing him.  
  
Kyle cleared his throat and teased, "First of all nobody said kiss the bride, yet and second of all, it isn't midnight, yet, either!"  
  
Liz and Max abruptly moved apart, laughing and Liz asked Isabel, "So how do we do this?"  
  
Isabel shrugged, smiled and suggested, "You could just each say to each other what you recall from other people's vows at their weddings or you could just say whatever it is that you want each other know about your commitment to each other going forward. It's up to you, two. It's your wedding. It's whatever you want it to be."  
  
Liz looked down at her dress and grimaced in dismay, "Black on my wedding day, is not something I would have done, if I'd known it was my wedding day, though."  
  
Isabel stepped forward and immediately changed all the black bits in Liz's attire to white. Liz hugged Isabel in gratitude then gasped and blurted out, "Jesse's getting married tomorrow! Isabel, I'm so sorry!"  
  
Isabel frowned and stepped back. She refuted, "What are you talking about? He can't get married because he and I are still married!"  
  
Liz slowly shook her head and she explained, "I saw the newspaper clippings, Isabel. I'm sorry but you had until November twenty-ninth to contest the divorce. I saw the marriage announcement and a picture of Jesse with his bride to be. I even saw her name. Pilar Suarez."  
  
Isabel gasped at the name drop and tears escaped her eyes. She laugh sobbed as she revealed, "His childhood sweetheart! She didn't come to our wedding and Jesse was disappointed about that. Well, I guess that all makes perfect sense, now. So, I've been divorced for over a month and didn't even know it."  
  
Liz repeated her apology, "Isabel, I'm so sorry to have just blurted it out like that. It just caught me off guard, getting a vision again, about our life out there, after all of this time. What a terrible time to tell you such a thing! I'm so so sorry!"  
  
Isabel composed herself and assured, "It's fine, Liz. I'd rather know, than not know. Please don't mistake my tears for sadness. I'm not sad. I'm relieved and surprisingly, I'm even happy for him.  
  
I married him knowing all about Pilar and her special place in his heart. I think he's about to marry the right person, for him. It's good news, actually, okay, so, really, please don't apologise anymore!  
  
If you and Max are going to do this wedding thing, you'd better get started! Less than fifteen minutes to go, until midnight!"  
  
Max commented with a wry grin, "It's okay, sis, Liz and I like a little whirlwind in our love life!"  
  
Liz laughed lightly, nodded in agreement and held hands with Max, facing him.  
  
Max looked into Liz's eyes and said with a loving smile, "Liz, all that I am, and all that I have, I offer to you, in love and in joy. From the day I first saw you, I knew, you were it for me. I knew, it was you, Liz. In our lives going forward, I will continue to love and comfort you, to hold you close, to treasure you above all others, and to remain faithful to you all the days of our lives.  
  
My heart has it's own laws, so as far as my heart and I are concerned, you are henceforth my wife. I have no ring to offer, at this time, but just know that my love for you is perpetual, it has no beginning and no end, it just is. I love you always, and in all ways, Liz Parker."  
  
Liz wiped at happy tears as she reacted to his words, "Oh wow. Max. How do you just have all of that to say to me with little to no preparation?"  
  
Max winked and explained, "I don't require preparation to tell you how I feel about you and about us."  
  
Liz replied, "Okay, well, I have a lot of nearly identical feelings for you and for us but I don't know that I will be able to match your eloquence with describing it. I'll try, though.  
  
Tonight, what I most want you to know, Max, is that my mind is clear and my commitment to you and to us, is strong and without reservation. I accept your commitment to me and offer the same to you, in return.  
  
I, Liz Parker, hereby join my life with yours, knowing what I'm signing up for. Wherever you go, I will go; whatever you face, I will face. For good or ill, in happiness or sadness, come riches or poverty, I commit myself to you, to the exclusion of all others. I quite simply love you with all of my heart, with all of my being and with all of my soul. You are forever my one true love. I love you, Max Evans."  
  
They didn't wait to be told to kiss, it just sort of happened because they followed their hearts.  
  
Maria teased them, "Hey, hey now! Save some for midnight, guys and give us a chance to congratulate you, already! I just love weddings!,  
  
"Definitely one of your better ideas, Isabel!"  
  
Max and Liz separated, laughing and they accepted congratulatory hugs and an occasional cheek kiss, from the other four.  
  
Maria nudged Isabel and whispered to her while Kyle was congratulating the newlyweds, "Someone upstairs must have heard you. You gonna go for it with him at midnight or what?"  
  
Isabel blushed self-consciously and stammered, "Oh, I don't think I should! I mean he has me very firmly in the friend zone and we'll be stuck with each other for who knows how long. I don't want to make things awkward for him or for all of us, really."  
  
Maria advised, "That's why it's the perfect time to do it! Just blame it on midnight and New Year's Eve if he acts weird about it."  
  
"If who acts weird about what?", Michael asked suspiciously.  
  
Maria patted his cheek and assured, "Not you! Still want to know?"  
  
Michael answered, "In that case, nope. Don't care. Let's go get our gear on. It's almost time."  
  
Isabel raised her brows inquisitively and prompted them, "Gear? Why?"  
  
Michael answered simply, "We're ringing in midnight outside together.,  
  
"Maria? You coming?"  
  
Maria nodded her insincere apology to Isabel who was smirking at her and without a word Maria hurried after Michael to get their winter gear on.  
  
Kyle stood in front of Isabel and asked gently, "Just between you and me, best bud to best bud, how do you really feel about Jesse getting remarried?"  
  
Isabel's heart clenched at his insistence on friendship but she smiled at him, anyway and said sincerely, "I meant every word I said earlier. I'm relieved. It's like this huge weight is suddenly not on my shoulders, anymore. I've felt so guilty for getting over him so easily and thinking we'd be married indefinitely while estranged. It was so unfair to him. I'm glad he divorced me and that he's moving on with his life."  
  
Kyle asked incredulously, "You're already over him? Since when?"  
  
Isabel shrugged and answered vaguely, "Well, I don't know an exact date, Kyle, but I haven't felt in love with him for months, now. I rarely even think about him anymore and when I do, I feel guilty that the last time he crossed my mind, was so long ago. Only I don't have to do that anymore because he divorced me and he's getting married tomorrow. Just between you and me, I feel free, Kyle. Okay?"  
  
They both startled as Liz and Max began shouting the seconds down until midnight.  
  
The four of them shouted, "Happy New Year!", and Liz and Max resumed kissing.  
  
Isabel reached out to hug Kyle, intending to kiss him on the cheek, only to hear him say, "I hope I won't get smacked for this but ...", and then Kyle was kissing her passionately. Isabel didn't miss the presence of physical fireworks, at all, she had her own going on inside of her.  
  
*****  
  
Outside in the snowfort Michael had just removed his hand from Maria's eyes. After blinking a few times, she looked around and gasped, "Michael! When? I can't believe you did all this!"  
  
They both smiled when they were interrupted by Liz and Max shouting out the cabin door at them, "Happy New Year, M and M!"  
  
Instead of answering Maria, Michael pulled her into his arms and kissed her more thoroughly than he had, in more than a year.  
  
Only when breathing became difficult, did he finally pull away, leaning his forehead against hers and he muttered, "You drive me crazy, Maria DeLuca. Happy New Year! I love you."  
  
Maria touched his face with her mittened hand and she reciprocated, "Happy New Year! I love you, too, spaceboy. Question. Why is there a pile of snowballs by the door? You're not gonna throw them at me, are you? Or make me throw them at you?"  
  
Michael shook his head and answered, "No. That is actually a pile of hope. I want to close us off from the rest of the world, in here. It's up to you, though."  
  
Maria questioned, "Why?"  
  
Michael shrugged and muttered, "Privacy."  
  
Maria pushed for more, "For what?"  
  
Michael looked her in the eye and the vulnerability and love she saw made her throat tight with emotion as he said clearly, "Making love."  
  
Maria suggested, "Wouldn't it be warmer and more comfortable to do that in the cabin?"  
  
Michael shrugged and took her by the hand, as he replied in barely concealed disappointment, "Probably. Let's head back in, then."  
  
Maria resisted being led out of the fort and he gave her a confused look. She asked him, "What exactly did you have in mind, if we stayed out here? It's winter out here. Making love generally means naked. How would we not freeze to death?"  
  
Michael did a thing with his bare hands and suddenly the air around Maria was hot enough to make her perspire.  
  
She understood but asked, "But how can you touch me and make love to me if you need to do that to keep us warm?"  
  
Michael stopped doing the thing and he challenged, "Let me know when you start feeling cold again. I timed it but I don't get cold as easily as you do."  
  
Maria was impatient to be with him again and she demanded, "How long was it when you timed it?"  
  
Michael answered, "Twenty-four minutes. I can regenerate it in under a minute."  
  
Maria stared him down for several breaths before ordering, "Well? Get busy providing us with privacy!"  
  
Michael grinned and got right to work.  
  
*****  
  
Kyle was obviously reluctant for their kiss to end, but Isabel couldn't be certain if it was because he was enjoying it or if it was because he still thought he was in for a reprimand, from her, for kissing her, at all.  
  
She held him close after their kiss and confessed, "I'm so happy, you did that! I didn't have the guts to be the one do it first! I hope I'm not taking it wrong, but that didn't feel like a friend zone New Year's Eve kiss, to me. Was it?"  
  
Kyle answered, "That depends on if you think a person can be wildly in love with their best friend or not? Do you think that can happen?"  
  
Isabel sniffle laughed and answered, still holding him fiercely, "No, I don't think it can, I know it can, because it happened to me! I am completely tied up in knots, in love with you, Kyle Valenti!"  
  
Kyle rubbed her lower back and said with a sigh of relief, "Oh, good, because it would really suck for me, to be feeling like this all by myself! You're the love of my life, Isabel and if it's too soon for me to say such a thing then blame it on the New Year and on the wedding. I'm feeling kind of emotional."  
  
Liz prevented Max from intervening in Kyle's and Isabel's moment by distracting him with a suggestion, "So since we're married now, does that mean tonight is our wedding night?"  
  
Max nodded and agreed, "Yes. That is what it means, if that's what you want."  
  
Liz kissed him a few more times to confirm it and then added, "I also want to discuss not having separate bedrooms anymore, please. I'm a little weary of one or the other of us having to head back to our own bed by morning. Not that I think we were fooling anyone. Quiet isn't really our thing."  
  
Max chuckled and agreed, "That's an excellent point. So should one of us move into the other's room or shall we choose a new one, to make it ours, for the remainder of our stay here? There are some very nice vacancies in the not so basement-like basement."  
  
Liz answered, "I like the views from your current room, Max. I'd rather not be in the basement, no matter how nice it is."  
  
Max asked, "Would you like to move in with me, tonight or wait for morning?"  
  
Liz answered enthusiastically, "Tonight, of course! Then I don't have to leave your, I mean our bed, until it's time to get up for the day!  
  
Max offered her his elbow and declared, "I will deal with those two later, but right now I'd like to get my wife, all moved into my room with me and go to bed with her in my arms. And to be very clear, I'm not in the least bit tired. You?"  
  
Liz grinned and answered, "I'm interested in bed but not so much in sleep. First things first! Help me move out of my current bedroom! There's not a lot but I still want all of my things in our room."  
  
Max kissed her head above her ear and concurred, "Me, too. Let's go."  
  
As soon as Isabel realised her brother and his wife had left she and Kyle alone in the living area, together, Isabel chanced actually looking at Kyle. Whatever she had hoped to accomplish in doing that, failed miserably because they ended up in another prolonged kiss and they both had their eyes closed.  
  
*****  
  
As soon as Michael had the sole door blocked off, sequestering he and Maria, he cast another heat field, wrapped his arms around her and he spoke quietly, "I'm sorry, Maria."  
  
Maria asked in concern, "What? Why are you sorry?"  
  
Michael answered, "Because you'll never get the life you truly deserve, being with me and I'm not noble enough to let you go, so that you can have it with someone else."  
  
Maria frowned and demanded, "Michael, what brought that on? I thought we were getting back to or rather moving forward to something good, here? What's going on? Why are you talking about letting me go?"  
  
Michael insisted, "That's not what I said. I said I can't let go of you."  
  
Maria exclaimed, "Who asked you to? I sure didn't!"  
  
Michael chewed the inside corner of his lip and then he answered, "Alex has been on my mind, lately. If he knew how low your expectations are and that I was the reason, he'd say something to one or both of us about it, and he'd be right."  
  
Maria's eyes watered and she laughed a little, as she said, "Yeah probably. That's just how Alex was. He couldn't stick up for himself to save his life but he had boundless bravery when it came to going to bat for either Lizzie or I. I really miss him.  
  
The thing is Michael, Alex also respected me and my choices. I know with certainty, that if he had tried to warn me off of you, I would have had to go to bat for me and you and he would have respected that you are my choice, come what may. He wanted, for me, the same thing that you told me that you want, for me; he wanted me to be happy and he also, wanted me to be loved. Do you love me?"  
  
Michael scoffed, "Of course, I do. You know I do."  
  
Maria smiled, took off her mittens, caressed Michael's face with both hands and said, "Then I'm already half way to being happy. Just keep loving me and I'll get where you, me and Alex all want me to be. Okay?"  
  
Michael nodded and kissed her several times in a row, each one sustained longer than the last, until finally he wasn't pulling away anymore. The passion between them escalated and they began tugging at each others winter outerwear, to remove it.  
  
Once they got down to their indoor clothes, Michael paused their kissing to use their outerwear as a buffer on the ground and on the raised platform to protect their skin from being in direct contact with any snow.  
  
Michael reminded her, "If you feel cold, at any time, tell me and I'll throw some more heat around in here, okay?"  
  
Maria nodded and pulled him back into her embrace. They continued undressing each other, as they kissed and then they lay down, naked, together, atop their discarded clothing.  
  
Maria asked, "You did bring condoms, right?"  
  
Michael showed her, that he had access to four of them and he elaborated, "If we need more than this, we'll need to go back inside, to the room, I've been crashing in."  
  
Maria teased with a laugh, "If we go four rounds out here, that will be plenty and I'll be ready to head back indoors, at that point."  
  
Michael sought confirmation, "To sleep in my room, with me, though, right?"  
  
Maria nodded and pulled his face to hers for further kissing.  
  
As they moved together, Maria marvelled that despite not making love to each other for more than a year, they hadn't forgotten each others bodies. It was all familiarly exhilharating, as if no time had passed.  
  
When she could keep her eyes opened, through the intensity of the pleasure she was experiencing, she was met by the sight of a winter sky, filled with glittering stars, undiluted by excessive manmade lights, and by a being to whom she knew she was connected, and wanted to remain connected to, for the rest of their lives, no matter how long or short a time, they had together. Michael was bigger than the sky above them, in the depths of her heart, and far more precious.  
  
He stilled inside of her and looked at her, like she'd said it out loud. His eyes watered with emotion and he said, "It's mutual, Maria.", barely above a whisper before capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss and resuming moving inside of her with more purpose.  
  
In the afterglow of round two, Maria admitted, "You kind of hurt my feelings, tonight, Michael. Earlier, I mean. At the start of the party. I ... I was really excited about getting to dress up and I thought Isabel did so great with my dress and I hoped you'd like how it looked but from your reaction you clearly didn't. Why? Was it the colours? Have I gained too much weight to wear something that snug? What was it that you didn't like about it?"  
  
Michael refuted, "I have no idea what you are even talking about? You're attractive no matter what you wear. I have no complaints about you, your body or anything that you wear, Maria."  
  
Maria questioned insistently, "Then why did you take one look at me and then my outfit, and then you rolled your eyes and walked in the opposite direction?"  
  
Michael coughed awkwardly and answered with a question, "Do I have to tell you?"  
  
Maria demanded emphatically, "Yes! You do! Otherwise, my imagination will supply all kinds of reasons that you wouldn't even consider that I could imagine!"  
  
Michael sighed and answered in defeat, "The eye roll wasn't about you or your dress. I was feeling exasperated with myself."  
  
Maria prompted, "Okay? Why?"  
  
Michael explained, clearly embarrassed about something, "You know, when I found that winter gear, I thought that was finally the ticket to spending time with you, without my mind going to uhh eraser room places, but that's not how things turned out.  
  
The second I saw you this morning, oh or rather yesterday morning now, I guess, trudging through the snow, in that gear, I uhh had a reaction that I didn't expect. Kind of immediately."  
  
Maria frowned in confusion, "What do you mean? And what does it have to do with my dress?"  
  
Michael admitted grudgingly, "I got hard, okay."  
  
Maria gasped softly and said, "Oh. Seeing me in that get up?"  
  
Michael nodded.  
  
Maria pressed for more elaboration, "And my dress didn't do a thing for you, is that it?"  
  
Michael chuckled in embarrassment, "Yeah. I mean I knew you looked good, tonight but it didn't punch me in the gut, like that damned snow gear did. I mean you looked absolutely pitiful in that gear!  
  
Man, how do I ever expect you to get me, when I can't even understand myself, at times, you know? I don't have a reasonable answer for you, but that is what happened."  
  
Maria touched his cheek and said with an adoring smile, "Thanks for telling me. Now, I'm not quite as embarrassed to admit to you, the effect you had on me, when you were dressed up as Santa Claus. I'm not attracted to Santa Claus; never have been. I even think there's a bit of creep factor, about the whole kids sitting on some old guy's lap and all but uhh, you as Santa? Damn spaceboy. I uh had to change my thong, when I got home."  
  
Michael looked at her in amused interest and teased, "That's very good information to know. I'll have to keep that in mind. So we're both weird, then. I guess that works."  
  
Maria suggested, "I think you'd better amp up the heat around us, now."  
  
Michael asked in concern, "Getting cold, already? It hasn't even been fifteen minutes?"  
  
Maria shook her head and corrected, with one brow raised suggestively, "No, I'm not cold, yet but I don't want to interrupt us, in the middle of round three, to put my order in."  
  
Michael smirked sexily and obliged her request for a heat boost and for round three.  
  
*****  
  
Isabel and Kyle made out for over an hour after Max and Liz turned in and then they looked at each other questioningly. Without warning, they both burst out laughing and then just cuddled up together on the sofa, smiling.  
  
Kyle admitted, "It might be nice to, you know, eventually, but somehow it feels, too soon, even though I've wanted you, for a really long time."  
  
Isabel nodded and agreed, "Me too. I do want you, Kyle but I don't feel like we have to rush this, you know? More of what happened between us tonight, is definitely welcome but, this, right here, right now, feels more like exactly what I need. I like just being near you. Being close to you. Knowing that we aren't wrong. Knowing that you know everything. You know who and what I am and you're here with me, by choice, anyway. It matters and it feels really good. I just want to enjoy this feeling, a least a little while longer, before we venture into more intense feelings, you know?"  
  
Kyle tightened his arm around her briefly and agreed, "We must be best friends or something, because, I swear, we are like completely sympatico, about all of that! I think the discovery process between us, is going to be incredible but I don't feel an urgency to rush through it, either.  
  
I was half worried that you'd take it wrong, if I put the brakes on and you'd think that I'm not that into you, or something but trust me, it really isn't that! I promise. Slow just works better for us, for right now."  
  
Isabel smiled up into his face, nodded and said, "Happy New Year, Kyle."  
  
Kyle lopsided grinned and predicted, "Sure seems like it might be. Happy New Year, Isabel."  
  
Isabel accepted his prolonged, gentle kiss to seal their newly made pact.  
  
*****  
  
As soon as Liz was all moved in to Max's room, she pushed him onto their bed, followed him, kissed him invitingly on the lips and then demanded with a flirtatious smile, "Make love to me, Max."  
  
He nodded, stared into her eyes and into her soul, as he said, "Thank-you for marrying me, Liz. In our hearts first, and tonight in front of our friends and part of my family, too. I don't think we're done getting married but I'll marry you as many times as it takes for the laws of this world, that we're living in, to finally match what my heart and soul have always known.  
  
You are my wife. You are who I am meant to love and be loved by. You are my greatest desire and dream come true. I intend to make love to you, in every way imaginable for the rest of our lives together. You are my definition of love and every bit that you pour into me, I will magnify it and give it back to you. I love you Liz Parker, more than a word can convey, so, yes, let me show you."  
  
Liz's eyes watered with love and happiness. She nodded and leaned in for his kiss, and then corrected him, just a breath before making contact, "Let's show each other, Max."  
  
And they did.  
  
**DONE**


End file.
